Warrior of Magic- (Rewrite)
by MistressOfThePain
Summary: Hey, guys! This is just a rewrite of Warrior of Magic for those who had read the first couple chapters. My computer deleted them, so I had to rewrite and I also changed a few things, so you might want to reread this! Thanks and hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I shall only say this once in this story: I do NOT own any quotes or any of the awesome stories or movies that I use in my FANFIC! This is my first story so please go easy on me, but don't be afraid to tell me if I have something wrong that I can fix (like a grammer error, etc.). Thanks and enjoy! I don't know almost any of ya'll, but no flamers, they hurt peoples' feelings. Also, little kids and **_**young**_** teenagers; get off of my fanific! It's NOT, for little kids (unless permission from parents or current guardian) you cannot read this. But anyways, WARNINGS: adultsy things, naughty thoughts, potty mouth, you understand what I mean. Also, some things might sound racist, but I'm NOT racist! **

**Also, this will start when Cassiopeia (Cassi)/ Fem!Harry-comes of her inheritance at twenty years old. Voldyshorts is dead :( . . . And some more people are alive also! Thanks and please enjoy!**

**PROLOGUE**

11:57. Only three minutes until she came of inheritance. Cassi was looking at the glaring red numbers excitedly. Fred and George said that when they had came into inheritance that it was almost mind blowing. Cassi tapped her fingers on her pajama clad legs impatiently. It was almost unbareable to go through it. It seemed like eternity before a minute passed.

11:58. Two more minutes until Cassi was considered an adult in the eyes of the Wizardry World. Ron and Hermione already went through their inheritances, nothing really changed for them. What if nothing happened to her? What if she always would be the same as she always was? She began to clench and unclench her hands. Cassi couldn't pay attention to anything. Hedwig hooted, crickets chriped, and Cassi became even more impatiant. The clock changed again.

11:59. One more minute. One more minute and then she could go and be free. Good bye everybody and hello freedom. She could visit many places. She could visit Italy, Greece, Canada, Alaska, and maybe even America if she felt like it! Her breaths began to quicken and beads of sweat to fall from her forehead. She felt as if she was about to burn, she rubbed her warming hands together. Finally, it was time.

12:00. Cassi held her breath and waited. Nothing happened, Cassi sighed in dissappointment. She stood up and began to walk towards the door. About halfway there she felt a ache in her chest. She rubbed it and took a gulp of air. The ache turned into pain. She bit her lip to stop from crying out. The pain became torture, but Cassi still didn't cry out. The pain soon became too much and she fell into Morpheus' comforting arms.

**Sorry this ain't much, but this will get better and hopefully the chapters shall get longer. Also, I am not making any promises to update really quick, but I shall try my best. Thanks for reading and I hoped that you enjoyed it! MistressOfThePain out!**

**6/15/14- Hey! I decided that it would be easier if Harry was a girl. So if you don't like this then you don't have to read this. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Gah, I am so tirrred. Well, hope you enjoy and pleazzzz review, it gets rather lonely in my imaginary world by myself.**

_#Parseltongue # Thoughts "text/writing/quoting" _"speaking"

**Chapter One **

(Regular POV)

A woman was striding down the street, black cloak billowing as she did. Many wizards and witches looked at the woman in distrust. _If only they knew who I was?_ The woman chuckled darkly, making a couple take a step back. The woman walked until she reached Gringotts, Britain's magical bank. She looked at the sneering goblins guarding the bank and shortly bowed her head in greeting, though they couldn't see the woman because of her hood was up, they grinned widely, showing their pointy teeth.

She made her way towards the goblin up front that was writing furiously. The woman tapped on the desk to get the goblin's attention. The goblin looked up from her work and smirked at the hooded woman. "Greetings, how have you been?"

"I have been good, thank you for asking, Lord Forehook. I am sorry, but I have more business that I need to take care of. I need to speak to Griphook and Lord Ragnok if they are free." The woman's voice sounded velvety, like a soft melody but dangerously so.

Forehook nodded and called two goblin messages over and gave them a message for them to give out. They nodded their heads sharply and briskly walked off. Forehook turned around to face the woman and motioned for her to follow. They walked past other goblins and customers as they made their way to the private meeting room. They entered the room and Forehook then spoke.

"Milord and Griphook shall be here any minute," then she walked off without another word. The woman took off her cloak, and set it on the back of her chair before she sat down.

The woman didn't have to wait very long. About five minutes later Ragnok and Griphook walked in, the latter carrying several files. Ragnok took his seat behind the long desk and Griphook sat in the chair across from the man and sat down the files. There was a quiet moment before the woman spoke. "Morning Ragnok, Griphook. I thank you for meeting with me on this morning."

They both nodded, looking over the beautiful woman before them. She wore black skinny jeans, red and black striped button up shirt with a red vest, and black combat boots made of dragon hide to top off the outfit. Her skin was pale, but not sickly pale. She had a scar that went around her neck that looked as if somebody cut off her head then tried to stitch it back up. Which was kind of what happened. She wore a stud in her right ear's cartilage and a small silver hoop. She had high cheekbones, a sharp nose, blood-red lips, perfectly carved eyebrows, and silky blood-red hair that fell to the middle of her back. The most extraordinary thing about her was his eyes. Her right eye was like a polished ruby, glinting dangerously in the light making her look as if she was either brilliant or a Voldemort mad. Then her left eye was a bright green, like the color of the Avada Kedavra curse, except so much brighter and intense.

The woman chuckled amusedly, bringing the awed goblins back to the real world. They bowed their heads and grinned sheepishly. Griphook handed the files to Ragnok and folded his wrinkled hands on the table. Ragnok looked over the files for several minutes, making the man a little anxious. Ragnok frowned at the last few papers that he looked at then looked at the man.

"Well, it seems as if we have a minor problem. It seems as if one Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore has been drawing money out of your family account." The woman snarled lowly, silently fuming at the betrayal of her supposed friends and their mother.

"How much did they take?" The woman grounded out, trying to keep her magic in control.

Ragnok stiffened as he felt the young woman's magic brushed against him. It felt harsh against him, he gulped. "The bank statements say that all together they drew out $1,451,936 in the last nine years." He hesitated for a moment too long. The woman glared at him coldly. It took all the years of training to hold back a flinch, but he couldn't stop the fear from entering his eyes.

The woman's eyes softened, "I'm sorry for being harsh, my friend. It just seems to be hard to control my magic these days," the woman looked saddened. "I have tried almost everything. I cannot be too happy, sad, angry, or anything without my magic becoming uncontrollable!" She pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. The goblins looked at the woman with puzzled expressions. "I'm sorry, please," the woman waved her hand lazily, "continue."

They both nodded in bewilderment. Was this young woman who they were thinking she was? "Before that, from 1980 up to your eleventh birthday Albus Dumbledore withdrew $895,976 for an organization called the "Order of the Phoenix". Then Molly Weasley had withdrawn $1,565 in 1987. And that seems to be all. so in total $2,349,477 has been stolen from your family account." They sat in silence for a while before Ragnok grinned sharply.

"I almost forgot!" He pulled a large bowl out from inside his desk, setting it down gently. The woman looked at the bowl with thinly veiled curiosity. "This, is an inheritance bowl. You let some of your blood fall into it, it then sucks it into its being and you shall see what you have inherited." Ragnok pulled his dagger from its sheath and offered it to the man. "Now, let's see who you are now."

The woman slowly took the dagger and held it in her right hand. She paused for a moment. _Should I do this? Do I really want to know who I am? Yes. But the question is; do I need to know? . . . Yes._ The woman pressed the thin blade against the skin and it cut through it easily. Her life liquid began to gather in her palm. Quickly, she held her hand over the bowl and let the blood fall into the bowl. The bloody flesh healed up as the bowl drained her blood. She looked at the bowl fascinated as it glowed pure white before it stopped. All that was left was a rolled up parchment tied with a black, white, and gray bow. If possible, the goblins' eyes grew as wide as saucers. Ragnok opened the parchment and his eyes grew even wider. The woman leaned over the goblin's shoulder and read it with calculating eyes.

_"Full Name: Cassiopeia Lillian Potter_

_Date of Birth; Age: 7/31/80; 20 years_

_Biological Parents: Lord Hephaestus of Olympus and Lady Hecate of Magic_

_Adopted Parents: Lord James Godric Potter and Lady Lily Rose Potter nee Evans_

_Godfather/mother: Sirius Black/ Lady Hestia of Olympus_

_INHERITANCE(S):_

_Ladyship of the Ancient and Noble Black_

_Ladyship of the Ancient and Noble Potter_

_Ladyship of the Ancient and Noble house of LeFay_

_Ladyship of the Ancient and Noble house of Merlin*_

_Ladyship of the Ancient and Most Noble house of Magic*_

_Master of Death _

_Hades' Shadow*_

_Pure Elemental*"_

Cassi smirked at the goblins. "Are you ready to play, my friends?"

**A/N: Let me explain the *'s**

**Morganna*- inherited from Hecate bloodline. In my fanfic, Merlin is the demigod son of Hecate.**

**Magic*- comes from the inheritance from Hecate herself in the wizardry community.**

**Hades' Shadow- well, Death is Hades' right hand and the Devil is his left hand in some cases, so if you think about it, sense she is the MOD, it is logical that she needs to be Hades' something (and I wasn't fixing to do slave or of the similar).**

**Pure Elemental*- is an elemental that can control **_**all**_** of the elements: fire; earth, water, air, light, darkness, and energy.**


End file.
